Fractionating columns include two groups in general: plate-type column and packed column. The function of the fractionating column is only to separate components, wherein the little impurities in the product, which brings an unconventional color and odor to the product, need to be removed by using specific technologies and devices for decoloration and deodorization. This requires complicated devices, and huge investment cost, especially in the petroleum refining process utilizing waste plastics and rubbers as raw materials. In addition, there is no up-to-grade oil product till now.